


Biromantic?

by butwordsareallineed



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, M/M, Pansexual Character, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/butwordsareallineed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong is pansexual, Youngjae is asexual, and Junhong totally doesn't have a crush on Youngjae. No, really, he doesn't! At least, not until he learns there might be a chance Youngjae could like him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biromantic?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> Prompt: I'm not afraid of loving.. I'm afraid of not being loved back.

For the third time in the past two hours, Junhong finds himself typing the same string of letters and numbers into the Google Chrome address bar, the ones that form the URL of Youngjae’s Tumblr blog. The page loads, showing Junhong the exact same arrangement of photos and text posts he saw when he first checked the blog two hours ago. There are no updates.

Junhong sighs in frustration, letting his head fall back against the cracked leather of his desk chair. _Why won’t Youngjae get online_?

As he sits there, tapping his fingers against the armrest, his eyes are drawn back to the computer screen, to the most recent post on Youngjae’s blog. It’s a selca, where Youngjae is striking what has recently come to be his signature pose. His eyes are closed, with his face tilted up towards the camera, his right hand outstretched with two fingers forming a peace sign. He looks adorable, but it’s not the picture Junhong is concerned with. The string of hashtags beneath the photograph is where Junhong’s eyes are drawn.

_#selca #ace #asexual #aceawarenessday #biromantic_

For almost as long as Junhong’s known him, Youngjae has been outspoken about his asexuality, so Junhong isn’t surprised by those tags, or the fact that Youngjae opted to post a photo of himself as part of the community’s viral mission for Asexual Awareness Day. But as long as he’s known Youngjae, the older boy always identified as heteromantic: strictly interested in girls.

Sexuality is fluid, Junhong knows that. There was a time not that long ago when he considered himself straight, a fact that seems laughable now that Junhong’s been on a fair share of dates with both men and women. He identifies as pansexual, open to loving anyone of any gender. So it’s entirely possible Youngjae realized he isn’t only interested in girls, that he does like guys too, and adjusted the way he labels his romantic orientation accordingly.

But what if he didn’t? What if Youngjae still only likes girls and he somehow added the biromantic tag as a mistake, or worse, he put it there just to get more views on his picture?

Junhong refreshes the page. Still, the photo of Youngjae sits at the top of the page, mocking him.

He’s being incredibly nosy, Junhong knows that. It’s none of his business who Youngjae likes or how he identifies. The only people who need to know that information are Youngjae and the people Youngjae decides to pursue romantically.

But when he met Youngjae, Junhong’s first thought was _Wow, this boy is cute._ But he pushed those feelings away. It was only a few weeks after Junhong first realized he was pansexual, and he was still nursing his unrequited crush on Yongguk, the straight TA for his college English class. He wasn’t going to start liking another straight boy.

But if Youngjae really is biromantic, if he really does like boys as well as girls, then Junhong has a chance. The longer he stares at the computer screen, the more the feelings he’s been keeping at bay for almost a year start resurfacing.

Junhong likes Youngjae. He has since the moment he met him, when Junhong’s roommate Daehyun brought him back to the dorm for supper after a particularly long biology lab. And every time the two biology partners would leave on Friday nights to go out on double dates with girls in their classes, Junhong felt the sharp pang of jealousy in his stomach. There’s no point in denying his feelings any longer. He likes Youngjae, and that scares him.

Junhong isn’t scared of his feelings for Youngjae. He’s scared that if he’s wrong about Youngjae being biromantic, no matter what he does, Youngjae will never be able to like him back.


End file.
